La magia del corazon
by Tikislona
Summary: Lo que el amor puede lograr cuando te das cuenta de que esta ahi. Es un oneshot, es mi primer fic, sean amables y espero reviews.


La Magia Del Corazòn

Solos los dos, por fin, enfrentándose cara a cara, sin nadie que interfiera, solo ellos, el-niño-que-vivió- y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cumplen hoy esta noche con su destino, la consumación a su profecía esta ahí al alcance de la mano, al eco de unos simples palabras, al movimiento de una varita, al hechizo mas temido y prohibido por todos los magos. El odio se percibe en el ambiente, hay muchas deudas pendientes entre ellos, demasiadas años de resentimiento. Las palabras ya salen sobrando entre ellos, innumerables veces han hablado ya, todo lo que queda ahora es llegar al final.

El cielo parece que entiende que el momento a llegado, se siente en cada, respiración, en el aire que sopla fuerte, revolviendo aun mas el rebelde cabello azabache, de el mago mas joven, la lluvia amenaza con empezar, los rayos parten el cielo oscuro iluminándolo a su paso, el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia se escuchan a escasos metros de distancia en el lago.

El momento ha llegado Potter. – la voz se escuchaba como de ultratumba, erizando los vellos de la nuca de Harry. - No hay salida, tú lo sabes, y no hay nadie ya que te salve esta vez.

Y quien te dijo a ti que quiero que alguien me salve,- dijo Harry irónico- que te ha hecho pensar que yo no quiero enfrentarte, nuestro destino esta marcado y yo estoy listo. – la voz salio firme, sin miedo, lleno de orgullo- cuando quieras.- esta ultima frase fue acompañada de un trueno ensordecedor, con la lluvia ya golpeando fuertemente en sus cuerpos, mientras Harry se inclinaba en modo de reverencia, iniciando el duelo.

Voldemort, observo a Harry inclinarse, y lo imito con una sonrisa, entupida en su cara quizás recordando lo ocurrido hace ya tres años en el cementerio la noche de la tercera prueba, así que siguiendo el juego de su contrincante, se inclino, le causaba gracia enfrentar a ese chico, si solo tenia que hacer un simple movimiento de varita para que uno de sus mortifagos, se acercara y lo eliminara, pero no, esto era algo solo entre los dos, estaban ellos ahí en medio de jardín, rodeados de mortifagos, y detrás de ellos las puertas cerradas de Hogwarts, selladas por hechizos hechos por los mortifagos de fuera, paralizando dentro a cientos de estudiantes observando el encuentro desde algunas ventanas, y un grupo pequeño intentado salir a las afueras del castillo a como de lugar, y siendo detenidos por algunos maestros y miembros de la orden, estaban simplemente expectantes, esperando, maquinando la manera de socorrer al amigo, al estudiante, al compañero, sin tener una idea clara de nada, solo temor y valor jugando un duelo, en sus interiores.

Mientras afuera el primer hechizo es lanzado….

_¡Expelliarmus! – _grito un Harry muy seguro de si mismo, pero magníficamente bloqueado por un Voldemort experto. Que no necesitaba ni siquiera pronunciar el hechizo simplemente movía su varita al antojo. Ahora era el turno de Voldemort en lanzar alguna maldición.

_¡Crucio!_- lanzo enfurecido, intentando hacer daño desde el primer encantamiento.

_¡Protego! – _Grito Harry antes siquiera que Voldemort terminara de pronunciarlo.

_¡Impedimenta! – _lanzo Harry antes bien de que Voldemort, lo esperara y salio disparado por los aires y cayendo de espaldas, ese fue un momento de distracción, para todos los mortifagos presentes inclusive para el mismo Harry que no se esperaba que ese hechizo lo derribara, mientras en el cielo una rayo de luz ilumino el oscuro césped donde Voldemort había caído, fue entonces cuando Harry lo vio ahí tumbado, sobre la hierba que descubrió algo importante, El no era invencible, Voldemort, podía ser derrotado. Sus seguidores, reaccionaron casi inmediatamente lanzándole a Harry hechizo al mismo tiempo, Harry alcanzo a escuchar desde _¡Stupefy!_ Hasta leves hechizos como el _¡Tarantallegra!_ Y alcanzo a defenderse de todos con dificultad, pero lo logro, se dio cuenta de inmediato que Voldemort no los había dejado atacarle realmente. Escucho una orden salida de la boca de Voldemort.

El es mío, déjenlo – Vocifero, a sus mortifagos, se percibía la molestia en su voz. Harry permitió que se levantara lentamente, y que recuperara su aplomo casi del todo, la sonrisa de su cara había desparecido por completo, incluso Harry alcanzo a distinguir quizás algo de ¿temor?

Desde ese momento los hechizos volaban por doquier, siendo la mayor parte bloqueados magníficamente, y golpeando de vez en cuando a algún mortifago entrometido. Las horas pasan casi sin sentirlas mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer incandescentemente sobre los presentes, dentro del castillo, la angustia y el miedo crecía a cada minuto que pasaba, notaban como Harry empezaba a flaquear que las fuerzas le faltaban, todos lo veían, incluso el mismo Voldemort.

Estas casi derrotado Potter, ya no tiene caso seguir resistiendo, no sigas retrasándolo Potter, esto acabo. – Voldemort hablaba entre cortadamente, como si el aire le faltara en los pulmones. – Pero antes de terminar contigo _¡Crucio! – _Harry sintió como los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza pa­recía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conoci­miento... morir...su cansancio era tal que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que acabara, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, y como pudo se levanto con las piernas temblando con la cabeza agachada y la mirada verde fija en la serpiente que tenia en frente, el lodo y el agua de la lluvia que tenia en su túnica la hacia mas pesada, a cada segundo.

Valor, que tontería, - se burlo Voldemort.

No solo es valor, es orgullo, dignidad, no me veras humillado ante ti, y lo mas importante no dejare que las personas que amo sufran por tu culpa.

Jajaja, y ¿Quién me lo va a impedir¿tu? Si ya casi eres un cadáver, - su risa se colaba por lo oídos de Harry como los truenos de el cielo. Y Entonces Voldemort lo soltó así, de improviso.

**—_¡_**_Avada Kedavra_– grito y de la nada la figura de una persona se interpone entre el rayo color verde, y le da directamente en el corazón, y como sucedió años atrás la maldición reboto en Voldemort, los dos cuerpos caían al mismo tiempo… en cámara lenta… ante los ojos incrédulos de los mortifagos y los de Harry, el cuerpo de Voldemort cayendo de espalda y el de su protector en los brazos de Harry, y por la sorpresa ambos caen al suelo. Voldemort esta muerto, ya no es mas un espectro como antes, el esta ahí muerto.. Derribado.. Acabado..y en ese instante, los magos y estudiantes dentro del castillo, notan como los hechizos se debilitan, y salen en estampida hacia las afueras procurando proteger a Harry de los mortifagos que empezaban a reaccionar después de la traumática segunda caída definitiva del señor oscuro y comenzaban a ir sobre Harry.

El cielo oscuro tiembla con un estallido más, y con una luz que le deja ver la cara de su salvador. La mente de Harry se bloquea en ese instante no quiere, no puede creerlo, se niega a aceptar que el cuerpo inerte que tiene entre sus brazos sea el de ella, es un sueño.. no… es una verdadera pesadilla. Sus pulmones se quedan sin un soplo de aire, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago, que lo deja sin vida, sin nada, vacío .. Todo se detiene, ya no hay dolor, no hay cansancio, no hay ruidos, no hay nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos, el tiempo se detuvo, como el corazón de ambos en ese instante, no hay mas lluvia, no hay mas vida.. La lluvia cesa casi inmediatamente, silencio.. solo silencio.

No, no, no, no, no ¡NOOOOOO!- el grito se hizo eco, entre los múltiples hechizos, - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, - le preguntaba en susurros - ¿Por qué me dejaste?. – los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al pronunciar cada palabra. Haciéndose un ovillo con el cuerpo entre sus brazos. – No pude salvarte, no pude decirte nunca .. yo.. - pero alguien se acerco a el, intentando quitarle el cuerpo.

Harry¿Harry? Yo… -Lupin trato de decirle algo pero se detuvo al ver la escena tan dolorosa.. nunca nadie había visto así a Harry antes, derrotado a pesar de haber vencido, completamente acabado – Harry estas muy cansado… déjame llevarla … - pero Harry se negaba a entregársela a Lupin, el aun sentía su calor, sentía su corazón latir aun en ella, no quería dejarla, nadie podría arrancársela de su lado, de sus brazos.

Lupin se inclina hacia ellos y toca a la chica, ella aun esta tibia, puede sentir su calor, no lo puede creer, dirige una mano hacia el cuello de la chica y siente su pulso, ella esta viva… Sonríe sin siquiera notarlo.

¡Harry escúchame, escúchame por favor, - tomándole del rostro para obligarlo que lo mirase a los ojos, - ¡Harry esta viva¡Hermione esta viva! – las palabras de Lupin resonaron en la mente de Harry, pero no alcanzaba a comprenderlas, - ¿me entiendes? – le dijo con una sonrisa, - ¡esta viva! – la mente, el alma de Harry vuelve a su cuerpo, toma conciencia de los latidos acelerados de su corazón y de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, alcanza a distinguir como Dumblerdore se acerca a ellos, después de haber dejado fuera de combate a la mayor parte de los mortifagos, la tempestad a pasado, Dumblerdore se inclina un poco hacia Hermione y sonríe a Harry entonces es que verificándolo el mismo acaricia a Hermione y observa como su pecho sube y baja por sus exhalaciones lentas y compasadas y se da cuenta que, efectivamente Hermione su Hermione esta viva, no sabe como, no sabe porque, pero ella esta viva. La toma fuertemente entre sus brazos y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón se pone de pie, y sale corriendo en pos a la enfermería de Hogwarts. No sintió que tras de el venían apresurados Lupin, Dumblerdore y la maestra Macgonagall, solo sentía como su corazón bailaba de felicidad pero temía que solo fuera momentáneo, concentro su mente y cuerpo en auxiliarla en que sus pasos fueran mas rápidos para llegar a la enfermería.

¡Señora Pomfrey, . ¡Señora Pomfrey¡señora… – en ese momento la enfermera llego ante los gritos desesperados de Harry – por favor señora Pomfrey revísela recibió un _**¡**Avada Kedavra _perono ha muerto!. – la enfermera no daba crédito a las palabras de Harry, lo miraba como si estuviera loco, hasta que en las puertas de la enfermería, apareció Dumblerdore y detrás de el la profesora Macgonagall y Lupin..

Es verdad Poppy, ve que puedes hacer por ella, por favor, - la señora Pomfrey actuó de inmediato a la voz de Dumblerdore haciendo que Harry la llevara a la cama mas cercana, el la deposito con suavidad, temiendo dañarla, y se arrodillo ante un costado de la cama – Harry creo que seria mejor que dejáramos a Poppy hacer su trabajo, mientras que tu y yo subimos a mi despacho un momento. – Harry lo miro sin ningún entusiasmo, reprochándole con los ojos el pretender apartarlo de Hermione, así que Dumblerdore añadió- no te preocupes Harry ella estará bien. Vamos. – señalándole la puerta, Harry le dedico una mirada de profunda devoción a Hermione y se incorporo sin ninguna intención de dejarla sola ni un instante, pero las miradas estaban fijas en el y no le quedo remedio que levantarse con mucha pesadez, se acerco lentamente a Hermione y le dejo un beso en la frente, después camino lentamente hacia la puerta sin quitar ni un momento su mirada verde de su Hermione. Las miradas de Lupin y la profesora eran de profundo orgullo hacia el.

Recorrieron en profundo silencio el camino hacia la oficina de Dumblerdore, y fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó a analizar la situación, Hermione acababa de hacer el mismo sacrificio que su madre años atrás, pero ella no había tenido el mismo final, además ¿Por qué Hermione había estado dispuesta a morir por el¿Por qué Voldemort en esta ocasión había muerto? Con la mente llena de estas preguntas, llegaron hasta la gárgola que daba a la oficina de Dumblerdore, el dio la contraseña y juntos observaron, como se movía para darles paso.

Ya instalados en la oficina circular Dumblerdore informo.

Harry Voldemort esta muerto – lo miro a través de sus lentes de media luna con esos ojos azul profundo.

Lo se – respondió Harry casi para si mismo, pero Dumblerdore lo escucho. – pero..

Si Harry se que tienes muchas preguntas, y sentimientos encontrados, tratare lo mejor que pueda en aclarártelas. – Harry lo miro, con la duda en su cara, no sabia cual de todas esas preguntas hacer primero, mientras el decidía por cual comenzar afuera, las nubes se iban poco a poco, dejando entrar un poco de claridad a la oficina, Harry no había notado que estaban cerca de el amanecer. Por fin decidiéndose lo soltó.

¿Por qué mi madre murió hace 16 años si hizo exactamente lo mismo que Hermione hoy? – el cielo estaba ahora claro y ya sin ninguna nube que lo turbara. Dumblerdore tomo aire y respondió.

Como bien sabes Harry el sacrificio de amor que hizo tu madre por ti fue muy grande, es uno de los hechizos mas fuerte y antiguos del mundo, ella dio su vida a cambio de la tuya, y siempre estuvo conciente de que moriría al hacerlo pues sabia que tu, en tan corta edad no eras conciente de el amor que tu le tuvieras a ella, y no porque no la amaras sino porque tu entendimiento en ese momento era mínimo, es algo similar al poder ver o no a los Testrales, pues solo cuando eres conciente de lo que es la muerte es cuando llegas a verlos.

quiere decir¿que si yo hubiera sido conciente de mi amor hacia mi madre ella no hubiera muerto? – un rayo de luz del alba iluminaba apenas las afueras de Hogwarts, y una luz muy fuerte y calida inundaba el corazón de Harry. Pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia de ese día a hoy?

Mira Harry. La diferencia en estos sucesos es que tu correspondes inmensamente al amor de la señorita Granger y eres conciente de el y tu solo sabes desde cuando y que tan fuerte es. – Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración y bajar la mirada, pronto encontró muy entretenido ver sus zapatos llenos de suciedad. - y como ya te había dicho antes Voldemort no conocía y despreciaba este sentimiento como ningún otro, en el fondo le temía y desconocía el poder que se puede llegar a poseer con el, esos sentimientos son los que lo mataron, el no pudo resistir que al rebotarle la maldición estuviera cargada de tantos sentimientos mutuos y eso lo llevo a su destrucción pues siempre subestimo este poder y lo creyó indigno de todo mago.- Harry levanto la mirada ante esto ultimo y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Dumblerdore pero esta vez no bajo su mirada sino que correspondió al gesto. Todas sus dudas estaban aclaradas solo con la respuesta de una, su corazón cantaba y sus ojos brillaban por primera vez desde hace ya mucho tiempo, la irrupción en la oficina de la profesora Macgonagall lo saco de su meditación.

Dice Madame Pomfrey, que la señorita Granger esta fuera peligro que se repondrá muy pronto y que si quieren pueden ir a verla. – el sol iluminaba ahora completamente todos los rincones de Hogwarts, dejando atrás la tormenta y borrando el dolor y la angustia en el corazón de Harry. Ahora solo había paz.

Gracias Minerva, Harry y yo queremos hablar con ella sino me equivoco¿no es así Harry? – el aludido, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. – vamos entonces Harry.

El recorrido de regreso a la enfermería se le hizo a Harry inmensamente largo, moría de ansias por ver a Hermione por hablar con ella y reflejarse en sus ojos, aun su mente no alcanzaba a procesar tanta información, se le hacia imposible que ella sintiera lo mismo que el y con la misma intensidad. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron al paso de los recién llegados y encontraron a un Hermione sentada en su cama recargada en la cabecera, con la mirada fija en sus manos.

señorita Granger, es un gusto verla tan bien después del hechizo tan poderoso que recibió hace unas horas. - Hermione les sonrió y miro a Harry con un poco de color en sus mejillas, y al verlo acercarse a su cama la puso de un rojo intenso Dumblerdore ignoró el gesto – aun así tengo unas preguntas que hacerle. – Hermione asintió y bajo su mirada nuevamente a sus manos. Evitando lo mas posible mirar directamente a Harry a los ojos - ¿Cómo hizo para salir del colegio cuando estaba sellado por hechizos muy fuertes?.

Y-o profesor – Hermione tartamudeo, - yo me permití hacer un traslador,- declaro nerviosa - se que esto no esta permitido, pero si no lo hubiera hecho Harry hubiera muerto y nosotros no queríamos que eso pasara, y realmente fue un momento muy desesperado de mi parte. – Hermione hablaba tan rápido que parecía que había acumulado aire excesivo en sus pulmones, Harry sonreía al verla tan nerviosa. Disfrutando de cada palabra y cada aspaviento de la chica.

No, no, no se preocupe señorita Granger, es solo que me preguntaba ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

La verdad si se me había ocurrido señor, solo que tarde un poco en hechizar mi varita para que me sirviera de traslador – dijo con un poco de pena en su voz..

Oh ahora entiendo, - les sonrió - bueno será mejor que nos vallamos tenemos que dejar que descanse su compañera Harry además que yo personalmente tengo que ver que pasara con el cuerpo de Voldemort.- ante esto Harry lanzo un bufido en forma de protesta pero Dumblerdore continuo antes de que Harry dijera algo.- Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar, además tu también tienes que descansar Harry ha sido una noche muy larga– Harry supo que Dumblerdore tenia razón se sentía muy cansado, débil, y quería tener las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con ella Dumblerdore les vio y sonrió con malicia y agrego - Con permiso- tocándole la espalda para provocar que Harry se levantara de la cama, pero este no hizo ningún intento por pararse solo miraba a Hermione tomo con delicadeza sus manos para hacer que ella lo mirase pues su atención en sus manos era tal que parecía que Hermione hubiera descubierto recientemente que tenia cinco dedos en cada una. Pero ella seguía con la mirada baja.

¿Hermione? – puso su mano en su barbilla para que lo mirara. A Hermione no le quedo mas que mirarlo – tenemos que hablar, quizás este no sea el momento indicado, se que tienes que descansar, y yo también, así que me iré por el momento, pero vendré después en cuanto la señora Pomfrey me lo permita – le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y acerco las manos de Hermione a sus labios y el sentirse mutuamente, solo ese roce les provoco a ambos un temblor que les recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry se levanto por fin después de mirarse por segundo interminables y se marcho camino a la torre Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido exactamente lo único que supo es que cuando llego a descansar después de salir de la enfermería era aun de día y al asomarse por la ventana vio que ya había algunas estrellas en el cielo. Sintió que el estomago pedía algo de alimento no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había probado algo comestible. Se levanto de su cama y fue directamente al baño a tomar una ducha caliente, que buena falta le hacia. Después de unos minutos, Harry bajo a la sala común, y la encontró completamente desierta, y a pesar de el hambre feroz que sentía, se sentó un momento frente a la chimenea, para solo observar las llamas. Harry no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda.

¿Harry? – la voz lo sobresalto y se levanto del sillón para mirar de frente a la persona que le había hablado- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí sentado a esta hora? – Harry al ver parada ahí a su ángel salvador sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo y en su rostro se dibujo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas, cosa que hizo que Hermione bajara una vez mas la vista.

¿Qué haces tu aquí¿te ha dejado salir por fin la señora Pomfrey? – en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que no era solo de noche sino que ya era de madrugada. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pues esta es la torre Gryffindor, mi casa, por si lo olvidaste, y si me dejo salir la señora Pomfrey porque dijo que no tenia caso que siguiera en la enfermería, que podía venir a descansar a mi recamara, y ya estoy mejor gracias- Hermione le había respondido a todas sus preguntas respectivamente, ambos sonrieron.

Entonces ya estas bien¿verdad? Tuve mucho, mucho.. – se corto en seco y sin dudarlo mas dijo - Tenemos que hablar Hermione – la miro ya sin sonreír, con un semblante muy serio en su rostro, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el sillón donde el había estado sentado hacia solo unos minutos. Hermione accedió sin replicar.

Necesito saber, necesito que me expliques. Tu, tu sabias lo que yo, lo que yo ..- Harry tartamudeaba, cerro los ojos fuertemente Dime la verdad Hermione ¿sabias lo que yo siento?

No Harry no lo sabia – contesto Hermione.

Entonces ¿Por qué, por que lo hiciste?

Yo, yo solo quería darte tiempo, Harry, cuando vi que Voldemort te tenia acorralado, supe que era el momento de usar el traslador y poder salvarte, - Hermione se puso de pie y camino con pesadez a la chimenea, tratando de ocultar una pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir - estaba desesperada, encerrada aquí mientras tu allá afuera siendo torturado, casi al borde de la muerte, yo tenia que hacer algo, no, no podía permitir que tu .. que tu .. murieras .. no podía – lo dijo en un susurro y con las lágrimas ya rodando por su rostro, Harry se levanto y se acerco por detrás de Hermione y la hizo voltear a verlo, tomo su rostro en una de sus manos y le seco las lágrimas.

Como pudiste arriesgarse de esa manera, no debiste, yo no se que hubiera sido de mi si te hubiera perdido Hermione, - Harry la miraba ahora con lagrimas asomándose por sus verdes ojos verdes.

Lo se, Harry ahora lo se, pero yo jamás lo imagine, jamás pretendí siquiera que tu te fijaras en mi. Pensé que solo me veías como tu amiga, que jamás seria para ti lo que tu eres para mi desde hace ya mucho tiempo. – Harry le sonrió dulcemente.

No se desde cuando pero si se en que momento me di cuenta, - susurro -fue un instante antes de salir del castillo hace solo unas horas, sabia que sentía algo especial por ti, porque me encontré visitando la biblioteca mas veces en este año, que en toda el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts, pero no quería aceptarlo así que solo te veía enfrascada en un libro y me retiraba, - su mirada se torno divertida – pero hace unas horas vi en tu mirada algo que no comprendía, pero que hizo dejarte mi corazón, en ese abrazo que nos dimos. – sus corazones estaban acelerados a mil por hora, sus ojos ya no podían apartarse del otro, Harry inconscientemente acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, Harry volvió a la tierra cuando escucho decir a Hermione lo que su corazón deseaba-

Te amo Harry – las lagrimas brotaban incontenibles por sus ojos verde esmeralda, sin poder ni querer controlarlas

Hermione –susurro y sin ya poder resistirse, se acerco a ella con lentitud, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, ella simplemente cerro los ojos contenta de recibir tan ansiada caricia por ambos, el gesto mas sublime.. mas etéreo.. Sus labios se juntaron, solo rozándose, entregándole al otro el alma en ese simple gesto, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, acompañado de un escalofrió, que recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Harry acerco a Hermione mas a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura y profundizando el beso, Hermione entre abrió sus labios para recibir a Harry ansiosa, tímida pero feliz. El beso se prolongo por un espacio de tiempo largo, cuando sentían que el aire hacia falta en sus pulmones, se separaban solo un instante cambiando la cabeza de posición girándola de derecha a izquierda, en continuos movimientos, rítmicos. Se separaron sin ganas de hacerlo y se miraron a los ojos haciéndose promesas que tenían la intención de cumplirse.

¿Y bien? – Harry la miro con interrogación.

Y bien ¿Qué? – Hermione le sonrió y Harry sintió que el mundo era color rosado, por solo ver que esa sonrisa era dedicada a el, solo a el.

¿estuvo húmedo? - Harry soltó una risa que fue como un cántico celestial para Hermione pues ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho.

Esto ha sido lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida Hermione, - le dijo serio - no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de entregar el alma en una caricia, y desde hoy no solo, mi amor es tuyo, sino mi alma, mi ser, quiero que veas a través de mis ojos, que mi corazón lata al unison del tuyo.- te amo, y mi vida te pertenece.

Hermione lo abrazo y Harry la llevo a sentar frente la chimenea, ya no había necesidad de palabras, solo el silencio era testigo de el amor, de la unión. Hermione poso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y se quedo dormida, Harry al darse cuenta la acomodo entre sus brazos y olvidándose de todo se quedo dormido recargando su cabeza en el sillón y con Hermione encima de el, dejando atrás el sufrimiento, la angustia, y dando paso a una vida nueva.

FIN.


End file.
